Coming Home
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Another Christmas at Snyder farm. Noah's running late.


**AN:So. My first ever ATWT story. It's a one shot. The only one shot I've ever managed to write and actually end. The characters might be a little OOC, but I haven't finished watching ATWT yet since I've had no way to watch it as of recently. I just had to write it. I saw a prompt online for 'shelter' and my imagination took it and ran with it and this is what it came up with. **

**By the way, I think it only fair to warn you that I wrote this today at 6:30 in the mornig on no sleep. It may not make complete sense, as I am only half awake at this point. **

**Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling. I hope you like it. I might post another soon. Who knows?**

Even being there at the farm with his family for Christmas, the same way it always was, it didn't feel complete. Luke knew someone was missing. Noah. It had become tradition for Noah to spend Christmas with Luke and his family at Snyder farm. It had been tradition ever since the year that Luke had been put in a wheelchair and Noah helped him get to walking again. His first steps in front of someone in his family had been at Christmas dinner that year. It wasn't the same without Noah.

Faith seemed to notice that something was wrong with Luke, because she spoke. "Luke, is something going on?"she asked.

Man, for a young girl, she really knew how to pick up on problems with others, Luke thought. He only gave his sister a faint smile. "No, nothing's going on."he said softly.

That was the last thing he said before he finally started setting the table for Christmas dinner. A light snow was falling outside, and the first thing he did when he finished was go over to the window over the sink and look out at it. It was beautiful.

This was supposed to be home. It had always been home to him. Always. But it was only a shelter now. His home was with Noah. And Noah wasn't here.

Luke let the curtain fall back into it's place over the window and pulled out of his thoughts. He had to focus on family time. Otherwise, he'd never make it through the night here. Still, his mind kept flashing back to the first Christmas that Noah had spent at Snyder farm with him. The bittersweet happiness that came with the looks of surprise and joy on his family's faces when he got up and actually walked a few steps on his own.

He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to Noah not being there for him. All throughout the wheelchair fiasco, Noah was always there. Even when Luke pushed him away. He refused to give up on Luke and pushed him.

Then in the middle of dinner, when Luke was focused on his plate silently instead of listening and contributing to the same old conversation with his family, the door opened behind him and he finally looked up to see smiles on Faith and Natalie's faces.

"Sorry I'm late."

Luke knew that voice.

Noah.

"I promise, I didn't mean to run in this late. I got caught up at the studio again,"he said, sitting in the empty chair beside Luke.

Holden gave Luke a knowing look before he looked to Noah and spoke. "It's alright. Someone's late every year."he said, going back to his food without another word to the two.

Luke smiled at Noah softly, though. "I'm glad you could make it."he said, getting up and getting Noah a plate before he took his seat again.

Once dinner ended and the dishes were cleaned, Luke and Noah moved to sit out on the porch. Another tradition.

Noah watched the snow fall for the longest before he finally spoke. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."he said, looking over at Luke. "I know I didn't send a message."

Luke shrugged. "Even if you wouldn't've made it tonight, you would've been here first thing tomorrow. I know you. That's what you do."

Noah smiled at that. "That you do."

Silence reigned for the longest before Luke spoke. "Hey Noah?"he asked.

Noah looked over at him again.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too."Noah said, though it seemed slightly odd to be saying Merry Christmas at that time when there was so much more to say.

The next half hour outside was spent with easy conversation. Then Noah brought up one thing. "So, you seemed a bit down when I came in. What's going on?"he asked.

Luke shrugged. "I thought you weren't going to make it out here,"he admitted. "I mean, my family's great and all, but they aren't exactly the company I was looking forward to tonight, since I always get to see them."

"But you were at home,"Noah said. "And surrounded by chatter. I didn't think you'd miss me that much if I was late or something,"

Luke shook his head. "I wasn't home. Not until you came in. My home's with you."

Noah sat in silence. It was the first time that Luke had ever said something like that.

After a long moment, Luke spoke again. "Oh, Noah, by the way?"he said softly.

Noah met Luke's eyes, seeing the happiness there.

"I love you."

A moments pause before Noah spoke. "I love you too."

Another first. Noah had only recently become comfortable with saying I love you to anyone. Even to a mother figure. Growing up on an army base did that, apparently.

After the two boys went back in, just before they moved to sit in the living room with the rest of the Snyder family, Noah pulled Luke to a stop.

Luke looked up at him in confusion. Noah only smiled and kissed Luke once. Then he walked with Luke into the living room.

Their traditions fulfilled, they focused on the stories - both old and new - that were being told until they all decided to retire to bed that evening.

It was safe to say that the following morning was one of the most entertaining ones. Before the sun had officially rose, Noah, Natalie and Faith pulled Luke from his slumber and drug him downstairs to open presents.

Luke smiled goodnaturedly at them, though he was still tired. He'd gotten used to this kind of awakening on Christmas morning.

The main thing that made it easier to stand was the fact that Noah didn't let go of him once while they all opened presents. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped firmly around Luke and let Luke rest against him.

It was just like coming home.


End file.
